The winchester sister
by happygirl3024
Summary: A girl appears at sam and deans door abd claims she is their sister? Find out if this is true


It was 2000 in beecher illinois around august around 1:00 am and John Winchester left his two son's at home to go to on a demon sitting that was talked about around illinois. He just killed the damn demon and was dying for some beer. He entered a bar that was filled with a few people. He sat and was about to ask the bartender for some whiskey until he saw a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes and freckles with tight tank top and short short's around the age of college.She was putting some college assignment it what looked like away in a binder. John asked the bartender to get him to whisky's and brought them to the young college woman "Hey darling mind to have a drink with me" He asked in his scruffy south accent. She smiled and nodded "Sure I mean what could happen" He smiled and sat next to her and gave her the whisky "What's your name darling" He asked and took a sip of his whisky "My names valentina rye but my friends call me val" "Wow darling what a gorgeous name, I'm john winchester" He said with a flirty smile,she blushed and took a sip of whisky and asked "So where do you come from, illinois doesn't really have that thick a country accent as you do" Valentina asked with her whisky half gone, 'damn the girl can drink' john thought impressed that such a beautiful young girl could drink that fast. "Well darling I'm just driving by before I leave tomorrow" He said with a smile while he put his hand on the young girl's knee.Valentina looked down and saw his hand on her knee,she could feel herself getting intoxicated and honestly felt needy for some physical man contact,she smiled and took one last sip of her whisky and grabbed his collar and put her lips on his lips.After a few minutes of making out they separated their lips to catch their breaths "Want to sneak in my college campus and have some fun there" Valentina asked trying to catch her breath. They snuck into her campus,She needingly took his shirt off as she was just in her bra and short.He took off her pants and threw them off. He was wearing jeans and no shirt as he attacked her neck with kisses. Valentina's room was filled with loud moans and skin slapping skin. Valentina woke up at 8:30 to find herself alone wearing no clothes and covered with hickies and herself being covered by her bed sheets and her room smelling of sex.

4 weeks later

Valentina was freaking out,she has been puking all the time for weeks now,she was 10x more tired than usual,and she has been having migraines and has even fainted a few times when she was with her friend's. She was in college and was going to graduate soon so this was the worst time to have something happen and since she was going to college for a nurse degree she understood that her symptoms were either from horrible illness or...pregnancy. After a college class She went to a drug store and bought a pregnancy test and went to her college campus. She asked her 2 friends to be there for her,she explained that she met a man and had a one night stand and might be pregnant . They were all waiting for the test,it said to wait a half hour. While they were waiting they all hugged her and when the timer was up her friend jean went up and saw the test "oh val I'm so sorry" she showed her the test that had a positive on it. "Are you going to abort it" her other friend nya asked " what no of course not,he/she is not an It he/she is a living baby, every girl I've met that have aborted have cried of regret after" Valentina said with anger that her friend would even ask.

It was june 23 2001 and Valentina was in labor,in the hospital screaming bloody murder "ok miss rye you need to push one last time" she pushed just wanting the pain to go away, she heard a cry,a baby cry.the doctor smiled "it's a beautiful baby girl miss rye, would go like to see her" he asked thinking she was going to be glowing with happiness but she wasn't "no please I just want her to go to the adoption center" she said looking away from her child "are you sure,don't you at least want to look at her" the doctor said pushing her child to her while she still refused to look " I said no,she needs a better life than what I can give her,if I see her I will fall in love with her more just please take her away before I change my mind" she said with tears.

It was 2009 and Amanda cayce was 8 years old,blonde with bright blue eyes and freckles. She running with her 10 year old "brother" James in the forest playing hide n seek in the night. She saw a bush with berries on them and ran to them. She was about to eat one when her brother stopped her " Amanda you can't eat those,they are poisonous" he said trying to explain to her " but James I'm hungry" she whined "then let's go see if dinner is ready" They leave to go home to their mom going through a cornfield.Amanda felt like she was being watched and so did her "brother". Jame's took her hand and pulled her closer to him in case his being watched was right. Amanda felt something breathing on her neck then she screamed as she was pulled by her foot and dragged.Her "brother" screamed her name and ran to her chasing her and the thing that was pulling her. She was stopped being dragged and was just laying on the ground with the beast on top of her smelling her. The thing growled "winchester".Amanda was scared and confused,Why did the beast say winchester. The beast turned and Amanda heard footsteps of other men.The beats ran off leaving the young frightened girl. Her "brother" james ran to her and made sure she was ok and they walked home not saying anything,trying to understand what just happened.

It was november in 2011 and Amanda was 10 years old sitting her parents.She was curious why her parents called her alone to talk to her. Her mom put her hand on Amanda's shoulder "Amanda you understand that we love you and would do anything for you right" her mom said trying to break something to her "Well yeah of course, um are you two ok" Amanda said kinda scared on what's going on "Amanda *sigh* we aren't your...parents" Her dad said with a sad face. Amanda was shocked "WHAT...are you saying that I'm...adopted" They both nodded and hugged her.

It was 2017 and school was over for the summer and Amanda was 16 and she got her license. She found out her parents name from her birth certificate.Her parent's names were Valentine rye and John Winchester. She was shocked of her dad's last name,it was what that monster glowed at her. She found a lot about her father being part of a conspiracy but not much else,but found a lot with some two guys named sam and dean winchester or something and found enough about her mom.She was able to find that she was a nurse and where she lived and found a picture of her and Amanda couldn't believe how much she looks like her mom,she was able to find out that she lived in michigan was married a Zeke bultema and had two other kids,a 8 year old boy and a 6 year old girl.To be honest Amanda was really sad,her mom looked so happy in the picture with her family.Would she be upset if she saw her. Amanda was able to convince her adopted parents to let her travel to meet her real parents. Amanda was going to find her mom first and find sam and dean winchester and ask if they new where john winchester was and hopefully they knew. After a few hours of driving with her babe(thats what she calls her car) Her car was a 1963 Corvette StingRay and she worked with everything she got to get her babe,she was able to buy it from her adopted grandpa and she never let a crumb of dirt or food touch her car.After driving for hours,she finally got to her mom's house. It was in the suburbs and it was pretty nice and large for a suburbs house. Amanda slowly walked up to the house and hesitated to knock.She knocked and waited with anxiety.A 8 year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door "Who are you" He asked curiously with a smile on his face "Um hi I was wondering if your mom was here" Amanda asked praying that her mom is here so she didn't have to wait for her so she could finally meet her. The little boy nodded "yeah, come inside she is just making cookies you can have some if you want" Amanda couldn't believe how innocent that child was as she entered the house following the little boy "Asher who was it" a sweet lady's voice asked,oh so that's his name. Asher and Amanda entered the kitchen and Amanda saw the older replica of her putting cookies on a cookie tray not noticing her in the room "Mom it's some girl that asked to see you" Her mom looked up and froze,wait did she recognize me, no that can't be I mean a lot of people have someone similar looking Amanda thought with nervousness. A 6 year old brown haired girl with blue eyes and freckles that looked like a young brown haired replica of her skipped between Asher and her and sat looking at the cookies "Asher I told you to stop letting strangers in" Her mom said finally,Amanda regained her breath after realizing that she held her breath for too long "So sweety what do you need to see me for" Her mom asked completely unaware about what answer she was going to get "Um actually can we talk somewhere else like in the tv room or anywhere" Amanda asked not wanting her related brother and sister "Sure".They walked to the living room and Amanda nervously fidgeted with her hand's "Um I...ok so this is hard to say but...I'm your daughter" Amanda said looking into her mom's eye's. Valentine froze with her eyes not blinking for a few seconds,She hugged Amanda and Amanda could feel tears falling into her shirt "oh gosh I should have known you would want to see me,you are as curious as I am,I'm so sorry I just wanted you to have a better home than what I could give you" she says crying when a brown haired man with green eyes man with a business suit walks in and sees his wife crying and hugging a random girl that looked just like her "Asher take jewel outside,mommy and daddy have to talk to this young girl" Valentina said with tears still falling down her face, the two kids went outside with worried faces as they left.The man still had no idea what was going on,he walked slowly to his wife "Val, who is this whats going on" he said clearly confused "Zeke do you remember that I...had a child before I met you and I sent her to the adoption center" she asked trying to control her tears. Zeke nodded and after a few seconds his eyes grew "Is...is this her" he asked his wife, she nodded and finally stopped hugging the blonde. After a few hours of talking they came to an agreement, Amanda would stay with her adopted parents after she traveled for the summer but her real family would still go to special events(Val and zeke both offered her to stay with them but she loved her adopted family and knew they were scared that she would leave them for her real family and would never want to forget them), and they would wait to tell Val's two other kids that Amand is their older half sister until they were older. "This is a um...hard question to ask but...who is my dad and how did you get together" Amanda asked while she was on the couch with Val and zeke on the other three seated couch,Val looked away regretfully and zeke put his hand on her shoulder "Amanda your dad and me met when I was in college, i was at a bar and finished a college essay when he offered me a drink and after talking for awhile and we ended up having a one night stand, and after a few weeks I realized I was pregnant with you, his name was john winchester" Val explained to her daughter.

After a few hours later Amanda hugged her mom and left to find the closest she could find to where her dad was,Dean and sam winchester, They were last seen at colorado in a hotel. After hours of driving singing to rock, eating hamburgers and PIE, and cleaning babe she finally got there. They went to a new hotel then the one she heard about when she left her mom's house but it was a few hours away and she didn't traveled that far for nothing.She finally got to the hotel,she went to one of the worker's and asked for the winchester's room number and she was givin it,Amanda couldn't believe how easy the lady gave her the room number honestly she was hoping for better security. 'Room 22' 'room 22' she kept repeating in her mind until she got to the room,she took a deep breath and knocked,she was able to hear two wait in the room talking then she could see someone look through the window of their room then a tall man with long brown hair and brown eyes opened the door and looked really confused on why a 16 year old blonde haired girl was at his brother and his room, She smiled and sam couldn't help but think she looks familiar "Um Hi i'm Amanda, Do you know a John winchester" she asked as a more muscled man with dirty blonde hair and green eyed man was behind him. The tall man looked still confused and concerned and turned to look at his brother for if they should lie or not. His brother nodded approval for sam to tell the young girl the truth. Sam turned back to the girl "Yeah, why ask" he asked "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me where he is, you see I...ok so um.. I'm his daughter" Sam and dean and castiel eyes grew,sam looked around to see if anyone else was there and grabbed Amanda's wrist,she gasped from surprise. When she was inside dean grabbed both of her arms and said in a ruff intimidating voice "What did you say" Amanda was hardly ever scared even as the man held her down like this "I said john winchester is my blood dad alright now chill, you guys are acting like I said hitler is my dad or something" Amanda said in a sassy tone while getting dean's arms off her arms. The winchester boys were in shock that this girl actually claimed to be their half sister basically "No that can't be,My dad didn't sleep with other women often" sam asked moving his brother "well apparently one of the times that weren't often he forgot a condom and got a college girl pregnant" She said mad that they didn't believe her. Sam and dean turned to talk to each other. *Whisper* (Dean)D- "This can't be I mean she doesn't even look like him" (Sam)S-"She does have dad's ears and head shape and his attitude when he was young and she has his smile and this isn't the first one night stand dada had" D-"Fine lets just get castiel over here and he could tell if she is telling the truth". The two boys turned to the girl and sam said "well if you are telling the truth then you wouldn't mind our friend seeing if you're lying" "Fine". Dean prayed to castiel and after a minutes he should up "Hello" castiel appeared behind dean "Cas stop doing that can't you just appear at the door" Dean said after being scared "Wait how did he do that" Dean and sam ignored her "Cas we need you to tell us if this girl is really our sister" dean commanded dean as usual,castiel nodded and walked to her,Amanda took a couple steps back confused on what this man was doing she was stopped by a wall as castiel put one of his fingers on her head.After a few seconds castiel turned to dean and sam "This girl is your half sister"


End file.
